No One Has To Know
by stuffthathappens
Summary: Oneshot. Pam and Ryan get to know each other a little better-can it lead to something more than friendship? Rated R for a Reason.


"Ryan,_ stop_ it!" Kelly said, grabbing my arms and yanking them out of her shirt, causing it to open three buttons. I grabbed a fistful of her short hair and pounded my lips fiercely against hers. Her hands roughly shoved me away, but I didn't care. I dived back in and began to place splotchy, wet kisses on her neck. The ache in my groin began to elevate much higher, and I couldn't stand it.

"Do you even hear me, Ryan? Ryan!" Kelly said, pushing me away again.

"_What_?" I asked, my neediness growing.

Kelly placed her hands on her hips. "Oh so now you think you can just take advantage of me? Who the hell do you think you are, Ryan Howard? I saw you with that stupid brunette girl. That's right-_stupid_. S-T-U-P-I-D!" I tuned Kelly out as my thoughts jumped to Cassie-or was it Cathy?

The tall girl with sleek brown hair approached me when I still worked at the bowling alley. She complimented me on my blonde hair, said the black was too dark for me. How she knew it was dyed still seems to evade me.

We did it once. I had my needs, and she was hot. So I took her to the backroom where they kept extra or damaged bowling balls and had sex with her. I made it clear to her that this was a one-time thing, and that my new Thailand girlfriend would be unhappy to know that I had been sleeping around with others. But she had different ideas.

Next thing I knew I had a girl trailing my every move. She traced my name under Dunder Mifflin and started showing up. Whenever she comes by, I hide in the nearest room. Time will only tell when she will realize that I now worked for the Michael Scott Paper Company.

"Are you even listening, Ryan? I am a _woman_. I need to be loved. I could always go back to Darryl, you know. I love Darryl. Okay, well not anymore, but I could go back to loving him like this." She snapped her fingers. "And he's _totally_ still into me. I heard he cried for a week after the breakup. I mean, not that I'd blame him. And he wouldn't be sneaking off and having affairs with stupid brunettes. Did you hear? I said stupid _again_. I hope you are seriously offended, _Ryan Howard."_

My heart skidded to a halt when just down the hall I saw the flash of brown hair headed the opposite way. Quickly, I turned around and tried to get away.

"RY-," Kelly began. I turned and slammed my hands over her mouth.

"We are over. Darryl needs you. Darryl loves you. And I," I said, trying to think of the best excuse. "I think I might go back to Thailand. My new girlfriend said she might be pregnant." With that, I ducked into the nearest room.

I heard a loud screams-_so_ Kelly-Like, and a few blubbery growls, but eventually it quieted down. I sighed as I closed my eyes and rested against the door.

Suddenly, I heard a toilet flush.

My eyes shot open and I had a mini heart attack when I realized that the room I was in was not only a restroom, but a _woman's _restroom_._

Pam emerged from one of the stalls with a trail of toilet paper stuck to her heel. She walked a few steps to the sink and bent over a little as she washed her hands.

My eyes trailed down to her bottom. If it weren't for Halpert, I would have _owned_ that ass. The memory of her rejection towards me was one I'll probably never forget. A few people were listening in as she told me that she and Halpert were a thing. And the worst part was my cockiness. I didn't even catch on for a few seconds, and the way she had that little smirk on her face made me want to hide in a closet from my own shame.

Not that I really cared anymore. When you work two feet away from someone, you really get to know all sides of them. And she was one hell of a feisty little bitch.

She turned off the sink and turned to grab a paper towel when she finally noticed me. Gasping, she clutched her heart and blinked, as if making sure this was reality.

"Ryan? What the hell?" She said angrily. "This is the _woman's_ restroom. Or did you not know?"

I couldn't contain my laughter. She blushed and looked down at her breasts, as if making sure it was fully buttoned. Looking back up, she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"You have toilet paper stuck to your foot." I said, walking towards her.

Glancing at her feet, she lifted her head and began to laugh, her cheeks turning happily red. It was so much more different than Kelly. _Gosh, you should have told me sooner, Ryan! You little bitch,_ Kelly would say. Translation: Even though we have already had sex a million times, I still feel the need to make myself more appealing in every single way, even if it's as stupid as making you see how much I hate toilet paper that came out of the filthy bathroom stuck to the bottom of my foot. Now let's have sex.

Pam jiggled her leg and the toilet paper fell off. "Anyways, maybe you can tell me what's going on?"

I kept my focus on her toned legs. "What?"

"They say the bathroom is the most private place in the house. Not that I really agree. It's definitely the bedroom. I mean, in there, you-"

"Have sex." I finished. "Which isn't exactly true, you know. I prefer it on a table. Or maybe a couch. The bed's too cushiony. Well, at least mine is."

Pam's eyes went frigid as her cheeks blossomed with roses. "I-I was going to say that it's where you get changed and-and where you put all of your personal items and-never mind." Flustered, she walked past me and placed her hand on the door knob. She opened the door a crack, then shut it and whirled around, placing her hands on her hips. "Answer my question. Why were you in here, Ryan? What were you planning on doing? Are you working with Dwight?"

Chuckling I shoved my hands into my pockets. "I'm hiding."

"Well-what?"

"I have a stalker. There's this girl who won't leave me alone. What can I say? The ladies love me." Flashing a smile, I walked past Pam, opened the door, made sure the coast was clear, and left.

"Ryan wait. You should probably report that. It's dangerous." I heard from behind me.

Pam caught up with me and I laughed loudly. "It's not like she walks around with a gun pointed at me. She's not literally a stalker. She just a little obsessed."

Reaching our tiny office room, I grasped the knob and pushed the door open, only to quickly let go. "_Fuck_!"

"What?" Pam asked worriedly, ignoring my foul language.

"There's something sticky on the door knob." I said, glancing at her. "You should probably get that"

She rolled her eyes as she stuck her foot in the doorway before the door closed. "That's why we have a temp." Her seductive perfume wafted around me as she passed.

Dazedly, I found the lazy words "I'm not a temp anymore!" Escape my mouth. My eyes trailed up and down Pam's body as she sat at our makeshift desk.

I wanted Pam Beesly.

My eyes were focused on her boobs as she typed on her laptop. I could feel myself getting more and more aroused every time she shifted.

"I want cheese puffs." She announced, getting up from her chair and meandering over to the large container filled high with orange balls of fat.

_And I want your cheese puffs._

I shook my head and glanced at the clock. Work was over in seven minutes. After that I could go home and daydream all I wanted.

I became a little worried when Pam turned to look at me questioningly when I realized she was holding out some cheese puffs. I nodded and she began to throw.

I caught the first puff in my mouth but the second bounced off my nose and fell to the floor. We doubled over in laughter as the puffs fell out of my mouth and Pam shrieked an excited "Ew, Ryan!"

"Whoa, watch out everyone!" Michael cried as he stood from his desk and scampered over. "Ryan Howard can only fit one ball at a time in his mouth!"

Pam and I awkwardly stopped laughing and stared at Michael. "Get it?" He said. "Because balls come in-"

"Well would you look at that! It's five o'clock already. Time to go!" I said, grabbing my coat and quickly leaving the building. I ran down the stairs and began to walk the long way to my car. Unlocking it, I opened the door and slammed it shut, turning up the heat.

"Aw, babe! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm going to have to hail a cab and everything." I heard. Looking up, I saw Pam walking by, phone in hand. Her hips swayed gracefully and her ginger hair swayed in the wind. She looked beautiful. Not sexy or even hot. Just unusually pretty.

I could see why Halpert settled for her when he could have definitely nailed Karen. Hot girls didn't necessarily mean fun, nice girls. Like Pam.

I opened the door and got out, heading for Pam. "Need a ride?"

She turned and I immediately felt childlike giddiness over the red on her nose. It was-dare I say it-adorable. I was going mushy. "Oh," she said, shaking her head. "You don't have to-"

"No, it's cool." I cut in, feeling a wave of excitement pass through me as a grabbed her arm and led her to my car. She gave me her address and we were off.

"So, what's up with Hal-Jim?" I asked.

"He had a last-minute appointment with his allergy doctor." She answered, watching the light snowfall outside. Pam lived on the other side of town, and since it was rush hour, the traffic was pretty bad.

"Oh." I said, shifting my arm. My elbow bumped hers, and I could literally feel the electricity charging through me as we kept ourselves stationary. I wondered if she thought something as small as touching elbows was as big of a deal as I thought it to be.

A few awkward minutes passed by as our car traveled only 4 yards. I saw a small outlet on our right and asked if she wanted to get coffee to pass the time.

"Okay." She answered.

Pam was seated at a small table with high chairs in the corner of the shop. I stalked over with our coffee's-two regulars- and sat down. She thanked me and sipped happily.

I watched her mouth take in the coffee in big gulps. One after the other. I wondered if she gave good head.

She looked up at me while sipping and I immediately felt myself getting aroused again. God dammit, this was the worst possible time for this to happen. I shifted awkwardly as I tried to concentrate on the elderly man up at the counter.

"Okay," she said, placing her mug on the table. "You see the old guy by the counter? I think he looks like a Tim, or a Sheldon."

"What?" I asked, glancing at the man.

"It's a game. You make up the person's life by the way they look. It's-oh, never mind. It's just something Jim and I play when we get bored. It's stupid."

"Oh, uh, okay, wait. Yeah. He does look like a Sheldon." I said quickly, not wanting Pam to feel degraded or bored.

A smile tugged at her mouth. "We could call him Shelly for short."

"Totally."

"He definitely looks like a guy who has a big, loving family."

I rolled my eyes. "The guy's definitely a drug dealer."

Her mouth fell open. "Ryan! He looks so sweet."

"Face it Pam," I said, playing with the handle of my mug. "Not ever man is made out to be a cookie-cutter father who lives a long life."

She studied his figure. "Now that I think about it, his jacket is awfully poofy. He could be hiding some stuff in there.

"Maybe he sells them in this very coffee shop every week at the same time," I suggested.

"He could live in an apartment by himself." She added.

"He could be in a gang."

"He could be a bank robber."

"He could rape redheaded girls that come through the doors of the coffee shop." I said.

Pam's jaw dropped open as she stared at me coldly.

"Not that you have anything to worry about. I've got a few guns of my own." I saw lifting up my sleeve and flexing the muscles in my arms.

Raising her eyebrows, she laughed. "Is that supposed to impress me? Cause I've seen bigger."

I frowned and rushed to pull down my sleeve as I took another swig of my coffee. It suddenly felt blisteringly hot. I pulled at the collar of my shirt.

"Ryan Howard, are you _blushing_?" Pam said in a giddy voice.

"What? N-no!" I gasped, feeling my scorching hot cheeks. This wasn't good. I never, _ever_ blushed.

"How adorable," she said, than frowned, and blushed a little herself as if realizing she said something she shouldn't have.

Then it hit me. Were we…flirting?

"So, um, what about her over their?" Pam said, gesturing to a teenager sitting alone reading as book.

Time evaded us for the next hour as we scampered out of the coffee shop, laughing over the fake identities we gave to people who passed by. Sometimes it even got as ridiculous as the guy in the tie shop had a secret clown institute where he properly taught clown's how to be goofy for the war they were planning to have with businessmen.

I couldn't remember the last time I had a friend who I had laughed so much with. The way Pam clung to my arm as we doubled over in laughter made me feel comfortable. The way we turned around every time our victim glanced at us made me feel excited and happy. The way her laugh made me laugh felt like home.

Pam gasped as we exited a frozen yogurt place. "Oh my gosh, it's so dark out! What time is it?"

I checked my watch. "Seven forty-three."

"Holy-oh my-take me home!" She shrieked, grabbing onto my arm and dragging me to my car.

"Whoa, what's the rush?"

"What am I supposed to tell Jim?" She said, ducking into the car.

"Aw, is Halpert going to punish little Pam if she's not back by her curfew?"

"I'm being serious!"

I rolled my eyes. "That since he went to the doctor, you had me give you a drive home, but the traffic was really bad so we stopped for coffee and waited it out?" I said.

She looked at me pointedly. "What?" I asked.

"I can't tell him that."

I thought about it for a second, and then nodded. I suggested she tell him she went out for ice cream with an old friend, and she agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, we were cruising down her street. When I glanced over, I saw her fiddling with her fingers. Maybe Jim was a stickler for this sort of thing.

"Hey Pam, I'm, uh-sorry I kept you out so late," I said, feeling guilty.

She smiled and punched me in the shoulder. "It's okay. I had fun."

Everything suddenly felt like a cliché high school movie. I was the bad boy, Pam was the good girl, and Jim was the parent who needed his girl back at a curfew.

When I focused on Pam, I felt the blood rushing through my veins. She was staring at my lips, and I swear she was even leaning in a little. I closed my eyes and waited, but her lips never came.

"Thanks for the great time." She whispered in my ear as my manhood sprung to life. When I opened my eyes, she was so close I could almost taste her. But then she just started leaning away.

She turned away, and her sweet perfume filled my nostrils again. I couldn't help it.

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, smashing my lips on hers forcefully. My hands dug deep into her hair as she responded, caressing my face with her petite hands.

This felt loads different from when I kissed other girls. Not only was my erection growing, but my heart was beating two-hundred miles an hour, like the idea of getting caught by Jim made it so much more exciting

I moaned as I slid my hands under her shirt. Suddenly, she shivered and pulled away, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Pam," I mumbled, reaching out and touching her flawless face. She roughly shoved my arm away and yanked open the door.

I shuddered as she forcefully slammed it shut, running up the driveway and into her house. I knew she was afraid that Jim saw, but that was impossible. It was too dark out.

Feeling rejected and low, I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and drove home.

All I thought about for the entire weekend was Pam. Her lips. Her touch. Her voice. Her laugh. Her smile. Her face. Her fiery red hair. Her nonsense view on the world. Her naivety on sneaking around.

I got a total of seven hours of sleep Saturday and yesterday. Now that it was Monday and I had to wake up for an early morning delivery with the rest of the Michael Scott Paper Company, I didn't know whether I should feel excited or afraid. I hadn't spoken to Pam since Friday, and I couldn't decide whether I really wanted to or if I really didn't.

I took extra time fixing up my hair to make it look good, and put on my best pair of pants. I had never gotten so worked up over a fucking girl. _Ever_.

I heard a loud honk coming from outside and hoped the neighbors wouldn't wake up. Michael was a serious idiot sometimes.

Grabbing a muffin, I ran outside to the van with Korean writing on it. When I entered, Pam and a small Asian lady sat in the back. Pam unbuckled herself and went to sit with the old lady in the back.

"Where's Michael?" I asked.

"Sick." She responded. Great. So now we were using one word answers.

As we pulled up to the first stop, all three of us unbuckled ourselves and the lady got out. Before Pam exited, I shut the door and locked it.

"Ryan, what the hell?" She said, glaring into my eyes.

"Tell me what's going on." I demanded, pushing her onto the backseat lightly and sitting down myself.

Her lips stayed in a straight line. Only when she muttered a blubbery "Nothing" did I realize that she was crying.

"Oh, Pam," I whispered, reaching over and holding her.

"I cheated on Jim, Ryan. I _love_ Jim," she said. I was about to open my mouth to say something when she spoke again. "I told him. He left."

I felt for her. Everyone was always gushing about their relationship. Jim this, Pam that, Jam. "He broke up with you?"

She shook her head. "He said he needed some space."

Of course she blamed me. She probably hated me. I ruined her long relationship with her perfect boyfriend. I was such a douche. And the fact that my dick was springing up just because she was pressed up against me made me feel like an ass.

"Ouch." She said, reaching behind her. "Stupid seat belt," she said, grasping my erection through my pants. She gasped and turned around, facing me. She stared at me, then her hand that was still on me, then back at me, then my lips.

"Um, I, uh, I-I mean, Pam," I stuttered before she silenced me. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She closed her eyes and seemed to lean in, even more than before.

At first I was confused, but when her lips connected with mine, everything fell into place. My hands found their way through her soft hair and she pressed her hands onto my stomach. It felt like hours that we kissed and kissed. Her hands roamed my chest and eventually lifted up my white t-shirt and threw it near the boxes and boxes of stuff.

"Pam," I said pulling away. "What about-"

"Don't." She said. "I don't want to think anymore. I want to be yours."

I nodded and pulled her closer, latching my lips onto her neck. Unlike Kelly's pudgy one, Pam's was long and slender. I nibbled my way down to her cheat, grasped the ends of her shirt, and pulled it off. Her simple white bra made me smile, and I licked her stomach. She laughed and kicked, then told me she was immensely ticklish. I chuckled.

I kissed her lips softly as my hand found the clasp on her bra. Expertly, I undid it, and threw it into the pile.

Pam blushed as I stared at her long torso. "You're beautiful." I whispered, and then went down. I kissed and fondled her breasts over and over, taking care to loll my tongue around each nipple. She moaned and clutched my hair, her nipples hardening.

I let go and trailed further down, pulling down her simple pants.

"Wait." She said, sitting up. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the long seat. Bending down, she left a trail of kisses down my stomach and unbuttoned my trousers, pulling them off. Looking up at me, she slowly grasped the elastic sides of my boxers and pulled them down, setting me free.

"Pam," I began.

"Shh," she said, looking down at my nude glory. Lifting up my shaft, she trailed a long lick downwards, making me shiver. I let out a long, hearty moan, and she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You moan like a girl."

I blushed as she stared into my eyes. Lowering herself, she attached her mouth onto my head and swirled her tongue on the slit. Whimpering, I tried to remember the last time I had ever felt so aroused. Quickly, she went down on me, then back up. Over and over again, she began to pump her mouth onto my manhood continuously. Up, down, up down. At one point, she began to fondle my balls, one at a time. I shouted and threw my head back, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. Once she was satisfied with her work, she stopped.

We sat up together, and I gently pushed her down. Looking up for permission, I latched my hands onto the sides of her matching white panties. She nodded and I pulled them down, staring at her. I put my hand on her inner thighs and pulled them apart before lowering myself and inhaling her scent. Then, I licked up along her folds to her little bud, which I circled a few times.

"Oh, _Ryan_!" She cried. I smiled and sat up, grabbing my wallet from my trousers. Pulling out a condom, I looked at Pam. She was so beautiful.

I put on the condom and lined myself up with Pam's entrance. My penis was twitching with excitement.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded, and I kissed her one last time.

I slowly pushed in all the way, letting her adjust to me. I wondered if Halpert was bigger or smaller, then tried to keep my focus on Pam. Which wasn't too hard, anyways.

She made a satisfied moan, and I pulled out almost all the way. Then I slammed back in. We both moaned excitedly. I pulled out again, then thrust back in even harder.

"_Faster, _Ryan," she said. "I'm not a virgin."

I began to thrust in and out of her hole, and my pace began to get quicker and quicker. Enormous waves of ecstasy rushed through me, and I began shouting the most ridiculous things, like "_Oh, Mama!_"

I took my thumb and placed it on her bud, rubbing it back and forth in time with my thrusts. Pam began to scream wildly and shouted my name. Thrust, tug, thrust tug. The pleasure was enormous.

"I'm gonna," she began.

"Me too!" I shrieked.

Moaning each other's names, we climaxed together. When it was done, we fell into each other's arms in a tangled manner.

"Pam," I said, catching my breath. "What just happened?

"No one has to know," she whispered, and I smiled, kissing her softly on the lips.

It was in that moment that I realized my first time making love was with Pam Beesly.


End file.
